


Because You Believed

by Valethra



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Graduation, Teen just for mild language, control ur tongue mondo, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valethra/pseuds/Valethra
Summary: Two years after graduating, the 78th class is beginning to reach their goals. Today, everyone gathers in the hopes of hearing great news!(Crap summary is crap, any more would give everything away)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually used to using last names for most of these characters, but to maintain some kind of consistency the narrator refers to them by first names and characters call each other different things depending on their bonds and personal preference. Also, the phrases completely in italics are what's coming from the TV. 
> 
> This fic can be standalone (just know that Ishimondo was established in their second year of high school, when they were sixteen), but I also like to imagine it as part of the continued storyline of About Him + A Moment of Honesty.

"No, dudes and dudettes— I _swear_ , it was really a UFO!"

"Calm down, Hagakure-kun! There's no such thing!"

Makoto, as the resident peacemaker, was doing his best to calm the fortune teller, but his pleas fell on deaf ears. He could hear Celes and Byakuya giggling at his misfortune somewhere nearby, probably over cups of tea.

Yasuhiro waved his arms about wildly, occasionally clasping them over his head as if in prayer. No one could imagine what it was he praying to, and he'd never bothered to explain. Apparently the only few gods he _had_ named had been from various anime and manga, or at least that's what Hifumi had said.

His flailing had gotten somewhat out of control, and he smacked into Aoi and nearly knocked her over. She managed to keep herself upright, but her beverage was knocked out of her hand and it spilled onto the carpet. At this, everyone gathered in Mondo's kitchen and living room could _feel_ Sakura's glare, and stepped out of her way to allow her easier access to Yasuhiro.

" _You will apologize to Aoi,_ " she growled, gripping Yasuhiro's dreadlocked head firmly in one hand. He did so with tears in his eyes. He was a different sort of upset now, but at least he had quieted down, and he glumly took his seat beside Leon on the couch. Leon managed to pull him into a conversation about the baseball game on TV, which seemed to calm him somewhat.

Mondo returned to the living room area with a twelve-pack of sodas in tow, and he handed them out to some of the guests. Aoi tripped over her words trying to apologize about her spill, but upon hearing what had happened he assured her that Yasuhiro would have to clean his carpet later.

The biker checked the hour on his phone for what seemed like the thousandth time that night. There was still another fifteen minutes or so to go until the event everyone had gathered for. He'd promised Leon that he and the guys could watch the game until then— though now that he looked more closely, both Chihiro and Hifumi appeared to be messing around on their laptops more than they were watching baseball.

As he looked around at everyone, he couldn't help but smile to himself. It had been a little while since they'd all been in the same place like this. There'd been some changes since their last meeting— Byakuya had formally taken over his family's business dealings, Kirigiri had been hired by the local police department to assist in investigations, and Aoi had earned herself a spot representing Japan in the next Olympics. Everyone had been quite busy.

Mondo himself hadn't started college yet. For one thing, his history made his options limited. He'd managed to narrow his choices down to a couple of lackluster schools, but for now he was hanging behind to reorganize the gang he'd built with his brother. He was making massive changes from the ground up. He was completely reforming its purpose— he was _giving it a purpose_ other than wreaking havoc.

When Mondo had first been faced with the prospect of leaving his gang behind to pursue a proper job, as his brother had intended to do, he had been somewhat skeptical. He had never intended to spend the rest of his life as a criminal, but he loved his bike and the open road and the bond between him and his followers. He loved living in the moment, loved taking risks, loved getting his adrenaline pumping.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Mondo's boyfriend of a few years now, had been the one to make him realize that he could still have all of that, could still maintain the gang and leave it in the care of someone else, and do so without causing innocent people any harm.

The reform that followed said discussion with Kiyotaka was a combination of many ideas. As it turned out, bikers all over the world had become heroes of sorts, and he hoped he could make the Crazy Diamonds loved and revered in the same way. Mondo had divided the gang into several factions, each with a purpose that usually involved protecting or rescuing people and animals in ways the police couldn't. The image of the Diamonds was quickly changing. Mondo often heard people whispering about it on crowded sidewalks, and he had noticed fewer and fewer cops tailing him these days, though this could have been because he'd started obeying traffic laws. _Mostly_. Old habits die hard.

 _I wonder what Daiya would think,_ Mondo wondered. Daiya _had_ always promoted honor and protecting the weak.

Mondo checked his phone once more. It was time. He ushered everyone to quiet down, and seized the remote from Leon to change the channel. He climbed onto the couch over the back of it, and both of the boys who'd already been seated made room for him to sit right in the center, where he'd have the best view of the TV.

"Alright, alright, everybody settle down!" Leon called. Mondo heard the girls squeal as they ran to lean against the back of the couch. He felt Aoi ruffle his hair, which was currently freed from the confines of its earlier pompadour and tied back. He'd been too busy to style it up lately, and was often seen sporting a messy ponytail and a five-o-clock shadow.

Chihiro fetched the remote and moved to sit below Mondo on the floor. He smiled brightly at him before changing the channel. Mondo took note of how much less awkwardly he moved around in fitted pants as opposed to the skirt he'd worn throughout high school. Mondo wondered when they'd next go to the gym together to work on his strength, but decided not to ask in front of everyone.

As soon as the channel was changed, the room quieted down with the exception of occasional whispers. The screen was boring, just a few of the regular newscasters sitting at a table with a bunch of infographics behind them. They always talked quietly, like they were in a library or something.

The news banner flashed across the screen announcing the "explaining shit" segment, as Mondo had dubbed it. A young woman sat at her desk, announcing that election season was upon everyone once more.

_"For those of you who missed it— let's review the controversial decision by the prime minister last year to remove the previous age requirement for members of the National Diet."_

"Oh— dude, I totally forgot about that," Yasuhiro whispered. Chihiro shoved his knee.

"We wouldn't even _be here_ if that requirement was still in place!"

Mondo ignored the argument and tried to pay attention to the news segment, as he'd forgotten some of the details of the decision. What it had come down to was that as Japan's needs and the world around them became more demanding and complex, the need for qualified officials became all the more prominent. The previous requirement that all members of the legislature be at least 25 years of age had become more of a needless restriction than a benefit. The prime minister had proposed lowering the age to 18, and the vote to confirm had been almost unanimous.

There were, of course, those who opposed the decision, many of them longtime members of the government. It seemed they were simply opposed to change more than anything else. That's what it seemed like to Mondo, anyway. If someone was a qualified adult, why should they wait a few more years?

It was now the first election cycle since that fateful decision, and it was for this occasion that everyone had reunited.

"I swear to god, if any of you forgot to vote—"

"I made sure everyone voted," Kyouko insisted, interrupting Mondo. "And I have ways of knowing these things. _Trust me_."

Mondo heard Yasuhiro and Leon gulp. He imagined that Kyouko had had to do some extra _reminding_ for those two.

"Oh, and by the way, Chi... Thanks for the campaigning efforts," Mondo whispered to the little programmer, who grinned proudly.

"It was no big deal. I couldn't have done it without Hifumi's artwork, anyway," he said through a chuckle. Mondo had been skeptical about letting the doujin artist do the campaign artwork, mostly due to his usual artistic endeavors. Hifumi's art, however, had been surprisingly tame, though the class had made him agree to not putting his own name on it.

Just about _everybody_ had gotten involved. They'd all worked hard to help their classmate achieve his goal, and were eager to see their efforts rewarded.

_"And that brings us to today's historic election—"_

"Shh, guys, this is it!" Aoi hopped in place in her excitement.

_"—in which one district just might elect the youngest Diet member in Japanese history. At barely 20 years old, he's caused quite a stir amongst the older political elite, who may now be fearing that their time is coming to an end."_

Mondo heard some of the girls (and Chihiro) squealing. The camera angle changed to show the full table of political commentators, all of whom seemed uncharacteristically excited. And then, at last, the on-screen graphic changed to a picture of a familiar red-eyed young man. Everyone cheered. (There was also a picture of his competitor, but no one cared about that.)

 _"Unless you've been living under a rock for the last couple of months,"_ the analyst with glasses teased, _"you've probably heard of Kiyotaka Ishimaru. He embodies the fresh new face of Japanese politics, and would represent the younger generation of visionaries hoping to create positive change around the world."_

"That's right!" Leon cheered, earning a few whoops and hollers from the other boys.

 _"A few of his positions have caused a lot of controversy,"_ the young woman panelist added. _"His open support for same-sex marriage and adoption rights, for one thing, as well as his call for more diversity in federal government."_

 _"I'd say the biggest controversy has been his alleged ties to the Crazy Diamonds, but that falls more under the realm of conspiracy for now,"_ the eldest newscaster pointed out. Mondo laughed sheepishly, and Aoi punched him in the shoulder.

 _"Now, dethroning a sitting member of the legislature isn't an easy task to begin with, especially when it's someone as influential as Shinji Kousuke,"_ the man in glasses added. _"But to everyone's surprise, Kousuke-san and Ishimaru-san have been polling neck and neck. Even now, no one knows which way to call it. They're tallying the results as we speak."_

_"I think it's mostly the influence of Hope's Peak. Simply attending that school is an impressive enough mark on someone's record, but their endorsement of his candidacy really helped move things along for him."_

_"And they're not the only ones— he's also received endorsements and campaign donations from many of his superstar classmates and peers, including but not limited to pop sensation Sayaka Maizono and baseball prodigy Leon Kuwata."_

Leon and Sayaka both lit up at their mentions, and Mondo playfully jostled Leon in lieu of a thanks.

_"He's turning out the youth in droves, you've gotta give him that! Apparently there's been unprecedented turnout from the college-aged voter base, a group that, well, normally isn't very active come voting time."_

The newscasters shared a collective laugh. Mondo wasn't sure what was so funny about low voter turnout.

 _"In honor of this truly thrilling race to the top, we've prepared a special look back at some of the most memorable moments of this election cycle,"_ the young woman announced.

"Oh, geez," Mondo groaned. He hoped they wouldn't make Kiyotaka look too bad— certain news outlets had taken his statements out of context in an effort to hurt his campaign.

What ended up playing was mostly a series of highlights from the debates, interspersed with the occasional comedic bit or one of Kiyotaka's endorsements. Mondo's favorite would always be the moment that earned Kiyotaka the national spotlight— the moment he'd shut down Kousuke's attempts to silence him in their first debate.

_"Now, now, you've said quite enough, little one. Calm down for a second and let the adults discuss the important issues. Now, to answer the question—"_

Mondo remembered the way he'd fumed, seated amongst the audience, when he'd heard Kousuke speak like that. To Kiyotaka's credit, he'd responded firmly without losing his calm.

_"I will not be spoken to that way, Kousuke-san. I don't care how long you've been in office— you have to fight to keep your position just like everyone else."_

_"And why should I fight?"_ Kousuke had scoffed. _"You're a hardheaded young upstart, not a serious political contender."_

Kousuke had then gone on to interrupt Kiyotaka several more times, and after the fourth or fifth interruption and dismissal, Kiyotaka had decided he'd heard quite enough of it and pounded his fists on the podium.

_"That's quite enough! You keep dismissing me and all of my ideas— youngster this, upstart that. What's next, are you going to call me a hooligan?"_

_"Now, Taka—"_

_"And DO NOT condescendingly nickname me! You don't know me, you have no right to address me in such a familiar fashion! You WILL address me as Ishimaru-san, like you would address any other opponent."_

Kousuke had stared in shock at Kiyotaka, unable to put his offense into words.

_"Well, I never—"_

_"What is it, Kousuke-san? Are you infuriated that you aren't being revered by someone younger than you...?"_ Kiyotaka had straightened his back and taken in a deep breath, the way he always did when he was impassioned. _"Has it not occurred to you, SIR, that the people here are angry, too? It's because they're sick and tired of being treated the way that you've treated me! Being dismissed, being overlooked, being treated like nuisances rather than your constituents! And it's behavior like that that will cost you this election— the people have spoken, and they're ready for a change."_

At that, the crowd had erupted into applause, something unheard of for a small local debate. The national media had jumped on it instantly, offering to host their next debate on a larger televised stage. _Ishimaru versus Kousuke_ proved to be a small sample of a much larger political battle— a battle between the outdated ways of the old establishment and the restless passion of the new generation. Kiyotaka went on to pummel Kousuke in that televised arena, and ever since, the battle had become one for the ages.

What most frustrated Kiyotaka's detractors was their inability to find a scandal in him. Sure, his grandfather had been a corrupt politician, but Kiyotaka was very clear from the beginning that they had nothing in common and that he sought to redeem his family name. Kiyotaka had always been well-behaved, had always been at the top of his class and a prominent member of his community. The closest thing the media had found to a scandal was a tip from an anonymous source that Kiyotaka had connections to a certain biker gang... At which point Mondo had agreed to take a step back, in case their relationship was discovered and misinterpreted.

Gang affiliations aside, Mondo couldn't help but doubt that an openly gay politician could be elected, and for that reason alone he kept his own presence in Kiyotaka's life a secret. Which hurt, of course, but Taka's dreams were more important. 

 _"What a wonderful little segment that was,"_ a host commented as the compilation ended and the screen showed him and his colleagues once more. They all laughed as they agreed. Mondo had been so wrapped up in thought that he hadn't noticed his friends cheering and laughing and talking amongst themselves about what had been showcased.

_"And if you look at the clock, you'll see that the time is almost upon us to announce the victor! They're finalizing the votes as we speak. Tell me, everyone, which way do you think it'll go?"_

_"Well, Nanako, my head's telling me it's Kousuke-san, but my heart says Ishimaru-san. Let me tell you, I'm truly torn."_

_"Seriously, Shigeru? You can't honestly believe the kid has a chance! This is politics, not a popularity contest."_

"Come on, come on," Makoto chanted under his breath. The clock was ticking down. In mere minutes, they'd know the truth.

The anchors debated their predictions on the election results for another forty-five seconds, and then the youngest woman announced that it was finally time. The camera changed to reflect two different live feeds: one of the inside of the state house where the first debate had taken place, and another of the crowd huddled outside as they awaited the results.

Inside, Kiyotaka and Kousuke sat beside one another in uncomfortable-looking wooden chairs, politely conversing every once in a while (though it did look forced on Kousuke's end). Mondo could see constant camera flashes, as well as the entirety of both men's campaign staff wandering through the background and whispering amongst themselves off-camera. An election official sat on a stool between them, his eyes constantly on his phone screen.

The crowd outside was mostly made up of what appeared to be high schoolers and college students, and Mondo had a guess as to who they were there to support. Some of them sported buttons and t-shirts and signs, and some were crying preemptively. Looking closely, Mondo could see other cameramen, could see reporters from other news stations talking into their microphones.

"I wish we could be there," Aoi said sadly. Sakura patted her arm.

"I tried. I couldn't get us permission to go inside, and Taka didn't want us causin' any mayhem outside or sittin' around and waiting for him for fifteen hours. He says he'll call us on Skype as soon as he can."

" _Fifteen hours?!_ " Chihiro choked.

"Well, maybe not _that_ long, but he's got a lotta stuff to do once he wins," Mondo declared through a grin. "He won't get outta there 'til pretty late."

"But couldn't we at least drop by—"

_"Ladies and gentlemen, the results are in!"_

The living room erupted into a quick screech, and then fell into complete, suspenseful silence. On-screen, Kiyotaka straightened his stance and tightly clenched his jaw. He was wringing the end of his jacket with his hands. Kousuke seemed a bit too relaxed, and laughed and winked at someone the audience couldn't see.

_"As for the results of the election... The vote was close. I am receiving word that it was the closest election this district has ever seen, as a matter of fact."_

"Come ooooonnnn," Chihiro whimpered. Mondo leaned forward.

_"The winner of this election, and the man who will represent our district in the National Diet— the winner by only four hundred votes— is..."_

"COME OOOOOONNN!" Chihiro groaned, his fists tightly clenched at his sides. Mondo was nearly falling off of the couch now, and Leon and Yasuhiro joined him.

The onscreen announcer smiled, and then chuckled as he shook his head in near-disbelief. Then, he turned to Kiyotaka.

_"Well, I'll be damned— Congratulations, kid. You did it. You won! The district vote, by a very narrow margin, goes to Kiyotaka Ishimaru."_

_"I won?! ...I won!!"_

The screams and applause that erupted, both onscreen and in his living room, were _deafening_ , and Mondo couldn't possible care any less. He was nearly shoved to the ground as he was tackled by hugs from several of his friends, and Kiyotaka seemed to be faced with the same issue as his overwhelmed staffers and supporters wrapped him in too-tight tearful embraces. After a couple of moments, the news reached the crowd outside, and they, too, erupted into cheers.

 _"I demand a recount!"_ Mondo heard Kousuke shout. The election official laughed at him.

_"And I'm sure you'll get one, Kousuke-san, but look at that crowd! None of those people were here for you."_

"Ouch," Kyouko hissed through a laugh.

Mondo looked around the room as soon as he'd managed to pull himself out of the huddle. _Everyone_ was happy. Touko seemed to have lightened up for once (or was that Genocider? He couldn't quite tell), and allowed Sayaka and Aoi to hug her. Byakuya tried to pretend he was unaffected, but Makoto was easily able to spot his little smile and pointed it out to Kyouko. Without her sister there to try and ruin things, even Mukuro was able to smile and laugh with everyone (with a bit of Makoto's encouragement). Sakura picked up Chihiro and Leon and spun them around on her shoulders. Yasuhiro seemed to be doing cartwheels and flips of some kind, something Mondo wouldn't have guessed he could do. It was a chaotic explosion of celebration and happiness.

"Wait, wait, calm down, everybody! He's gonna say something!" Mondo noticed Kiyotaka dusting himself off in front of a podium, and the banner at the bottom said something about his acceptance remarks.

 _"I, uh— wait, hold on. Give me just a moment to collect myself here,"_ Kiyotaka joked. His staffers and the election officials laughed. Kousuke's side was still acting bitter. Kiyotaka wiped tears from the corners of his ruby eyes and took a few seconds to properly catch his breath.

"Aww, he's so happy," Chihiro sang. Mondo patted his shoulder appreciatively.

Kiyotaka cleared his throat, having recovered from his tears, and then he assumed his "politician stance", one he'd perfected when he was ten years old. For a brief moment, the camera panned to show the audience, and Mondo released a relieved breath at the sight of Kiyotaka's father, who looked proud. Chihiro was happy to see him as well, and did a little wiggle-dance.

_"I'm sure most of you are at least a little surprised. And, you know, my immediate reaction was the same. But, truly, now that I've had a moment to recover... I'm not surprised! I have worked my entire life for this, I deserve and have earned this, and this is the direction in which the country is headed. Out with the old, in with the new."_

Kousuke muttered something under his breath and was ignored. All eyes were on Kiyotaka, as they always should have been.

_"I'll gladly accept this position, and promise on my honor to do my best to represent everyone. The ordinary citizen will be overlooked no longer! I'd also like to take this opportunity to thank my opponent for a truly thrilling battle, and to commemorate him for his many years of service."_

Kiyotaka looked down at the podium, at his notes, and something in his expression was momentarily uncertain. Mondo heard everyone around him stop breathing. When the former prefect looked back up, his eyes were fiery and determined.

_"Last but not least, I would like to thank all of those who have supported me thus far, and without whom I would never have made it. I want to thank my father, for always believing in my potential and pushing me to work hard..."_

A sharp inhale. Mondo furrowed his brow, wondering what could be so serious about an acceptance speech. He felt Kyouko put a trembling hand on his shoulder, and he looked up at her to see that her eyes were wide and hopeful. The detective had figured it out, somehow.

_"Of course I want to thank my friends and my staff, who really were the legs of this campaign. I don't know what I would have done without their help and endorsements. To my friends— Chihiro, Kyouko, Makoto, Hifumi, Sayaka, Leon, Yasuhiro, Sakura, Aoi, Touko, Byakuya, Celestia, Mukuro, all of you— your support means everything to me. ...And... And most of all..."_

Everyone cheered upon hearing their names. Kiyotaka inhaled again, and Kyouko's hand tightened.

_"...Most importantly of all, I would like to thank my boyfriend."_

Yasuhiro choked on his soda, Kyouko slapped Mondo's shoulder (a silent "I told you so", even if she hadn't actually said anything), most of the girls screamed in shock or squealed in delight, and the audience on TV gasped and started whispering.

"Did... Did he just—"

Mondo couldn't even finish his sentence.

This was the _last_ thing he had expected. Sure, Kiyotaka had already won, but he couldn't help but be fearful nonetheless. The path he had chosen, the one he'd just carved out for himself, would not be an easy one.

Then again, no one said he had to walk it alone.

When everyone had recovered from their shock, Leon and Yasuhiro jostled Mondo about.

"That's you, buddy! You got a shoutout!"

"I _know_ , Leon."

Kiyotaka laughed awkwardly, taking a second to scratch the back of his neck as the onlookers continued to whisper (and it seemed the sudden revelation had now reached the people outside). Then, as always, he pressed on.

_"Without him, I... Well, I don't know what I'd do. His constant, unshakeable belief in me is what pushed me to run fresh out of college. He wouldn't take "no" or "I'm not ready" for an answer, that one, because he knew better than that."_

The crowd had gone quiet, and Mondo's living room had followed suit. Just about everyone was mesmerized by this raw, unapologetically human side of Kiyotaka.

_"I know that he's watching this— and he's probably having a nervous breakdown right about now— and so to him, I say... Thank you, and I love you. Good night, everyone!"_

Kiyotaka waved once at the crowd, and turned to flee before the reporters could swarm him. He ignored the stream of questions being shouted at him and ducked to the safety of a nearby room with his staff.

"...I can't believe he just did that," Mondo breathed. Most of the girls were teary-eyed. It seemed their protective devotion to and strong affections for the boy hadn't faded since graduating.

"A bold choice, but one that I'm sure we can all respect," Kyouko replied, that familiar knowing smile on her face. Mondo didn't bother to ask her how she'd guessed what he was going to say.

"It's gonna be rough. I don't envy him," Makoto admitted.

"I _do_ notice that he didn't call you by name, though," Kyouko added.

"Yeah, well... Baby steps. It's gonna be enough of a media storm knowing that he _has a boyfriend_. The last thing we need is for people to know said boyfriend's in a fuckin' gang. But... That won't be for too much longer, and then..."

Mondo trailed off to look thoughtfully into the distance and allow himself a moment of optimism.

"...Then, who knows? Maybe I'll be able to go to events with him an' shit."

"You could be a First Lady!" Yasuhiro laughed. Mondo shoved him off of the couch.

"...I'm sure everything will work out," Kyouko said under her breath, and Mondo gave her a soft smile.

Everyone dispersed to celebrate Kiyotaka's victory with snacks and some wine that Byakuya had brought from his family's collection. He scolded Leon for guzzling it down, going off on some long tangent about how expensive it was and how wine was meant to be properly enjoyed. No one listened to him.

"You're sure you're alright?" Chihiro asked. "That was... That was a pretty big announcement." The TV was still on in the living room, and Kiyotaka's revelation was all that any of the anchors had spoken about for the last hour. Mondo knew the national news would be all over it by morning.

...Still, Mondo couldn't help feeling relieved.

"Yeah, I'm good," Mondo confirmed. "I don't want him living a lie his entire political career. He gets to start off with that worry behind him. I mean, I'm sure the media's gonna give him hell, but if anybody can withstand it, it's Taka."

Chihiro smiled and gave his friend a quick hug.

"That's good. By the way— while we're all in the area, we should hit the gym together sometime soon!"

"I'd like that," Mondo laughed, ruffling the smaller man's hair.

After a little over an hour, Mondo's laptop made a particular noise, letting him know that Kiyotaka had finally gotten away from his staff and was calling for a video chat. Mondo quieted everyone for the fourth or fifth time that night and accepted the call.

"Hello, everyone! I hope you've all had fun!" Kiyotaka chirped. He laughed as everyone attempted to talk at the same time, resulting in an overlap of sixteen distinct voices.

"Shut up, everybody! One at a time!" Mondo roared over the noise. The crowd slowly quieted, and Mondo picked up the TV remote, using it to turn down the TV. "Whoever has the remote can talk! Everyone else has to shut up and wait their turn."

Mondo took a second to take a deep breath, and then he straightened in his seat and adjusted the laptop to better face Kiyotaka.

"...So... How are ya feelin'?"

Kiyotaka laughed and shook his head.

"It hasn't quite hit me yet, so I'm alright for now. I didn't think things would get so hectic immediately after winning, though. They're already going through the motions of ordering a recount."

"Kousuke actually followed through on that?"

"Indeed, he did. I've been getting chased around by reporters, too... Thankfully my father is here. I'm not sure I approve of his methods in scaring them off, but I'm thankful for the help, anyway."

Mondo gulped. He was all too familiar with the police officer's intimidation tactics. He didn't let that concern distract him, though, and pressed on.

"And what did..." Mondo coughed and felt his face redden. He heard Aoi snicker at him under her breath.

"Hmm?"

"What did your father think of that little stunt you pulled?"

Kiyotaka went blank-faced for a moment, and when his smile returned it was somewhat shy and embarrassed.

"W-well, he wasn't thrilled, but—"

"Yeah, yeah," Mondo interrupted. "He's never been thrilled about _me_ , much less about anyone knowing."

"Hey, he's been coming around!"

"Let us taaaaalk!" Aoi whined. Mondo waved a dismissive hand at her.

"Now, Mondo. You'll get to talk to me plenty when I get back, the others have to go soon. Let them have this chance!"

Chihiro seized the remote before Mondo could protest, and then the baton-passing that was their group conversation began. Aoi and Sakura held the remote at the same time so that they could comment jointly, until Sakura had to raise it high to keep Leon off. Sayaka sang a congratulatory song, and Byakuya gave one of his back-handed compliments, which was followed up by Makoto apologizing on his behalf. Yasuhiro accidentally held down the volume button when he spoke, turning the TV up so loud that everyone shrieked until Mondo opted to just turn it off.

By the time he'd spoken to everyone, Kiyotaka was laughing hysterically, as happy as he could possibly be. Mondo hadn't seen him like that in a little while— running a political campaign was incredibly stressful. It was nice to see him so unguarded.

Soon, everyone had to start heading out, and they all called out their final goodbyes and congratulations to both Kiyotaka and Mondo as they filed out the door— mostly in groups, same as they'd arrived. A few minutes, and Mondo was finally alone with his boyfriend for the first time in several days. Even if it was only through the computer screen, Mondo was grateful.

"...Y'know, you're full of surprises. Just when I think I know everything about ya, ya go and pull somethin' like that," Mondo laughed incredulously, shaking his head. Kiyotaka hummed.

"I try to keep you on your toes. I don't want you getting bored of living the life of a well-behaved citizen."

"With you around? Nah, that's impossible."

"That's good."

A long pause, one in which Kiyotaka blinked at Mondo without saying anything. Mondo looked around the room as he tried to collect his thoughts.

"I-I, uh... I'm real proud of ya. And... And soon, I'll get finished with the gang reform, and then I'll go to school and get a real job, yeah? 'N then you won't have to be embarrassed or ashamed of me."

"I've never been ashamed of you! ...That said... I appreciate that." Kiyotaka's face turned slightly pink. His smile was very tired, but it was warm and tender.

"...Hey." Mondo placed a hand on the monitor, covering a small part of the screen.

"Hmm?" Kiyotaka snapped his head up— he'd looked like he was about to drift off.

"I love you."

Kiyotaka took a moment to process that, and then he placed his own hand on his own screen to line up with Mondo's.

"I love you, too. Thanks for being there. ...All of this, it's because you believed in me."

Mondo turned red and chuckled awkwardly. Four years, and still he hadn't recovered from reacting that way almost every time. And as embarrassing as it was, he hoped that would never change.

"...Well, that's my father calling. I'll see you as soon as I can get back home, okay?" Kiyotaka said, moving to stand up. Mondo frowned, disappointed that he'd have to wait so long to give him a hug.

"Okay. I'll see ya."

They exchanged goodbyes, and when Kiyotaka turned off his webcam, Mondo closed his laptop. He allowed himself to exhale all the stress of the day. His apartment was too quiet now. Hopefully Kiyotaka would get away from his staff soon, and then that nagging quiet would go away.

Mondo had time to think for the first time that day. He released a long breath, closing his eyes and letting his shoulders relax.

He was too excited to sleep. Looking around, he could see the remnants of the earlier party in the form of discarded soda cans and the stain that Yasuhiro had cleaned up rather poorly. Kiyotaka would be home early in them morning, most likely, and wouldn't want to be greeted with a mess.

Mondo stood, clapped his hands together, and stretched out his shoulders. He'd made up his mind— he'd get the place spotless, clean everything until it was sparkling. He turned to glance at the framed photo of his departed brother that he kept on the table near the door.

"He'll appreciate that, right?"

Daiya did not answer, of course, but Mondo felt like he agreed. He smiled as he grabbed a trash bag and moved to collect the scattered soda cans.

_"All of this, it's because you believed in me."_

Mondo chuckled as he reflected on what Taka had said. _Of course_ he'd believed in him. Why wouldn't he? That guy could do just about anything he put his mind to. Age was just a number.

The years ahead already looked like they'd be trying at times. Kiyotaka would surely be busier than he had before, meaning they may not get to spend as much time together. Mondo could easily overlook all of this if it meant that Kiyotaka could live out his dreams, could get an opportunity to change things.

Mondo smiled to himself as he cleaned. No matter what would come their way, he would _always_ believe in Kiyotaka.

**Author's Note:**

> (Ugh I had to do some RESEARCH for this. also why are endings so hard)
> 
> If this fic seems unrealistic, sorry about that, but it's self-indulgent and was inspired by an American (Jewell Jones) who was elected as a state representative at 21. Kiyotaka's just... even more determined than that. I also would've gone with a longer gap between their graduating high school and Taka's college graduation and campaign, but it seemed weird to me to imagine Mondo doing nothing but gang reform and odd jobs to stay alive for four years, especially since I have something else planned for another oneshot soon.
> 
> As for the bikers, I've seen a lot of heroic biker ideas over the years. One is a group that goes to courtrooms with people who have to testify against abusers. Another was of a biker gang that formed a barrier around the funeral of a gay soldier to protect it from the Westboro Baptist church. There's even an all-female one that delivers fresh breastmilk to mothers who can't make their own. I imagine that the reformed Diamonds mostly do stuff like that, and patrol the streets at night looking for stray animals to take to shelters or robberies/sexual assaults/kidnappings to stop. It's taken Mondo a while to implement because he had to weed out the people who just love bikes from the people who joined because they wanted to cause trouble.
> 
> (HA Junko wasn't invited. Ain't got no time for your despair right now girl)


End file.
